jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Gundark's Fantastic Technology – Personal Gear
Gundark's Fantastic Technology – Personal Gear ist ein im Jahr 1997 erschienenes Nachschlagewerk zum Star Wars Rollenspiel von West End Games. Es behandelt hauptsächlich Rüstungen und Waffen, aber auch Spiele und sonstiges Equipment aus dem Star-Wars-Universum. Das Buch ist im In-Universe-Stil gehalten und die Informationen führen auf Gundark und Gundark's Gear Datalog zurück. „Erfahrungsberichte“ von verschiedenen Charakteren aus dem Star-Wars-Universum sind enthalten, die auch noch einmal anhand von Beispielen Aufschluss über die behandelten Themen geben. Insgesamt beinhaltet das Buch 16 Kapitel von unterschiedlicher Größe. Inhaltsangabe des Verlags „Gundark“ is one of the most notorious illegal arms dealers in the galaxy, wanted by virtually every law-enforcement agency in known space... and now, for the first time, his catalog of illicit wares is available to you. From the ABC anti-personnel canister to the Z2 stun baton, Fantastic Technology: Personal Gear contains detailed game statistics and information on scores of items: weapons, armor, security mechanisms, computers, explosives, communications equipment, and other „speciality devices“. Take a tour to the black market, where anything can be acquired... for the right price. Inhalt *'Themen' **Gundark ***Gundark Arms Ring ***Gundark's Gear Datalog **Schwarzmarkt ***Hintergrund ***Operationen auf dem Schwarzmarkt ***Kontakte auf dem Scharzmarkt knüpfen ****Korrupte Beamte ****Informationshändler ****HoloNet ****Cynabar's Infonet ****„Word-of-Mouth“ Chapter One: Melee Weapons *'Themen' **Dematoil **Ekkar Arms Coyn'skar **Ekkar Arms D'skar **Ekkar Arms Sat'skar **Hand held Contact Stunner **Neuronic Whip **Rantok **Stun Baton **Stun Baton (Z2) **Stun Cloak **Stun Gauntlets **Taser Staff **Vibrodagger **Vibrorapier **Vibro-saw **Zenji Needles Chapter Two: Projectile Weapons and Slugthrowers *'Themen' **Auto-caster **Dart Shooter **Duo-Flechette Rifle **Flechette Launcher **Wrist-caster **Neural Inhibitor **Sevari Flash-Pistol **Slugthrower Pistol **Yctor Arms Black Powder Pistol Chapter Three: Energy Weapons *'Themen' **Core World Arms Blast Rifle **Pulse-wafe Blaster **Pulse-wafe Rifle **Quickdraw Pulse-wafe Blaster **Flame Carbine **Flame Rifle **Sound Pistol **Sound Rifle **Merr-Sonn B22 Hold-Out Blaster **Merr-Sonn Quickfire-4 Hold-Out Blaster **Micro Blaster **BlasTech DL-22 Blaster Pistol **COMPNOR Stun Blaster Pistol **Disruptor Pistol **Imperial Munitions KK-5 Blaster Pistol **Imperial Munitions SC-4 Blaster Pistol **BlasTech DL-6H Heavy Blaster Pistol **BlasTec T-6 „Thunderer“ Heavy Blaster Pistol **Imperial Munitions Heavy Blaster Pistol **MSD-36 Heavy Disruptor Pistol **SoroSuub „Renegade“ Heavy Blaster Pistol **BlasTech StarSlasher Blaster Carbine **„Blast and Smash“ Energy Rifle **Blaster Speargun **Deck-Clearing Blaster **Deck-Sweeper **E-11 Blaster Rifle **E-11 Blaster Rifle (modified) **Espo Riot Gun **Exotac Arms Predator Blaster Rifle **Sniper Blaster Rifle **SoroSuub „Firelance“ Blaster Rifle **Imperial Munitions Heavy Blaster Rifle **Pulse Rifle Chapter Four: Missile and Grenade Launchers *'Themen' **Espo Grenade Mortar **Micro Grenade-Launcher **Portable Missile Launcher **RPD-12 Rocket Launcher Chapter Five: Missiles, Grenades, and Explosives *'Themen' **Apex Incisor Missile **Finbat Anti-Walker Concussion Missile **Anti-Vehicle Grenade **Czerka Spore/B Stun Grenade **Czerka T-289 Gas Grenade **Glop Grenade **Gref-Timms 0033X Grenade **Merr-Sonn Stun Grenade **RGL-80 Electronet Grenade **Smoke Grenades **ABC Scrambler **Detonite Tape **E-Mag Mine **Lowickan Firegems **Merr-Sonn Shaped Charges **Mesonics Shaped-Charge Explosives **Plasticene Thermite Gel Chapter Six: Armor and Attachments *'Themen' **A3AA Personal Defense Modul **Arelik Armor **Armored Vacuum Suit **Blast Vest **Camo Armor **Castaan Staad Armor **Creshaldyne Riot Armor **Corellian 611 Combat Armor **Corellian HuntSuit **Coynite Battle Armor **CT3 Concussion Helmet **CV14-B Concussion Vest **Doubler Suit **Dragon Armor **Dura-Armor **Espo Armor **Espo Riot Armor **Flex-Armor **Gladiator Armor **Heavy Radiation Powersuit **Juggernaut Armor **Koromondain PDS, Inc. Protective Vest **Leviathan Armor **Link Armor **Malgon Armor **Merr-Sonn Armored Spacesuit **Nemesis Armor **Nova-Tech Powersuit **Reflect Body Glove **Riot Shield **SeaScape Diving Suit **Smasher Armor **Stalker Armor **Sunder 9 Prototype Armor **Ubese Raider Armor **Vagabond Suit **Wrokix Works Armored Spacesuit **Antipersonnel Net Gun **Electric Field **Mini-Missile Launcher **Mini-Torpedo Launcher **Motion Sensor Array **Wrist Lasers Chapter Seven: Conveyances *'Themen' **Combat Paraglider **HHS Thruster Pack **Zim Systems Rocket Pack Chapter Eight: Restraint Devices *'Themen' **Bodegradable Binders **Force Cage **Magnacuffs **Magnaharness **Man Trap **Restraint Capsule **Slave Collars (and Director Unit) **Slaver Snare Gun **Stohkli Spray Sticks **Stun Cuffs **Tangler Gun **Universal Energy Cage Chapter Nine: Tools and Miscellaneous Equipment *'Themen' **Fibra-rope **Organic Gill **Shipsuit **Spacer's Chest Chapter Ten: Survival Equipment *'Themen' **Animal Excluder **Anti-Insect Canister **Automap **Dehydrated Food Pack **Gyro-Grappler **Line Master TLG **Luma Flares **Med-aid **Medkit **Scout's Survival Pack **Verti-Go Line Thrower Chapter Eleven: Entertainment and Leisure Devices *'Themen' **B'shingh **Chidinkalu **Cloo Horn **Synth-Harmonica Chapter Twelve: Communications, Recording and Imaging Gear *'Themen' **Electronic Blaster Sighting System **Holorecording Macrobinoculars **Hover-Cam **Infra-Goggles **Jammer Pack **PTP Link **Snooper Goggles **Wide-Scan Binocs Chapter Thirteen: Computer Equipment *'Themen' **Datapads **Master Command Unit **TerexComm DataSearch 9C **TerexComm DataSearch 12C-A **Unitech Patch Chapter Fourteen: Security Devices *'Themen' **AccuTronics Encryption Package **Alliance Communications Encrypter **Code Slicer **Disruption Bubble Generator **Electronic Lock Breaker **Fusion Cutter (PCW-880) **Master Coder Chip **Portable Plasma Cutter **Shipjacking Kit **VoiceBox Chapter Fifteen: Scanners and Detection Gear *'Themen' **BioScan **Blas-Tech Sniffer Weapons Detector **CorSec Autoscan Weapons Detector **Energy Scanner **Force Detector **Geological Scanner **Lifeform Scanner **Medisensor **Medscanner **Search Scan 4 Security Scanner **Tech Scanner Chapter Sixteen: Speciality Items *'Themen' **Camo-Netting **DimSim **Droid Disabler **Fingerprint Masque **Malkite Poisoner's Kit **Myostim Unit **Retinal Disguiser **Tri-laser Engraver en:Gundark's Fantastic Technology: Personal Gear Gundark's Fantastic Technology: Personal Gear Gundark's Fantastic Technology: Personal Gear Kategorie:Legends-Quellen